The Blind Daters
by JenLari
Summary: What if Phoebe and Cole met on a blind date instead of at the crime scene? Would their feelings for each other be any different? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't Charmed or any of the characters or I would doing what ever I pleased with them. :3

**The Blind Daters**

"I'm going on my date now," Phoebe called to her sisters. She walked to the door.

"Okay, honey, have a great time," Piper chimed from upstairs. She came down the stairs and went into the kitchen. She seemed to be in a chipper mood. There was an extra bounce in her step as she walked to kitchen.

"Hey, Phoebe!" Prue called in short gasps before Phoebe stepped out the door, "Are you sure that a blind date is a good idea? i mean you could end up on a date with a psychotic stalker or something and you don't have any active powers." Prue sounded motherly as she warned Phoebe of the dangers of blind dating.

"I think I would count levitation as an active power. It _does_ give an advantage when I'm kicking someone's ass," Phoebe jingled, her happy tone bellying her annoyance with Prue. She was sick of Prue being overprotective with her. She could take care of herself.

"Just be careful, okay?" Prue warned again.

Phoebe sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, mom."

**XXX**

Phoebe arrived at the restaurant five minutes early. The date was scheduled for six o'clock. She was incredibly nervous. She didn't know what to expect. A plethora of hot men poured through the door. Everytime Phoebe saw one, she became eager only to have her hopes shattered everytime. Phoebe sank low in her seat as the hot blond with toned muscled and hazel eyes walked straight pass her. She let out a frustrated sigh.

Suddenly, a man entered the restaurant. He was tall, tanned, and handsome. He had black, shiny hair and emerald green eyes. He wore a gray suit that made him look quite professional. He looked around the restaurant until he spotted the lone Phoebe and started to walk toward her. Phoebe perked up as the man approached her. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as this man with the shoulders of a football player came to her.

"Phoebe Halliwell?" he asked.

Phoebe nodded her head after suddenly becoming speechless.

"I'm Cole Turner, assistant district attourney of San Fransisco and I would like to ask you a few questions."

"Did I do something wrong? I think I already paid for that speeding ticket..." Phoebe babbled as she started to panic, "I'm sorry for stepping on the officer's foot, but he tried to make a move on me. And for kicking him in the shin and punching him in the-"

"Phoebe," Cole inturrupted, "I'm your date." He chuckled as he took a seat across from Phoebe.

Phoebe breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought I was in big trouble," she said, now relaxed.

"Well, now that you confessed I think you might be," Cole said seriously. His face went totally blank, making it hard for Phoebe to read his emotions.

Phoebe started to panic again. Her mouth fell agape as her she breathing quickened. "I-I-It was only self-defense, , you can't possibly press charges for-"

Cole held up his hand. He smiled. "I'm kidding, Phoebe. And please, first name basis. I want to kill the visible tension between us."

"Tension?" Phoebe repeated between clenched teeth, "What tension?"

Cole reached out and gently stroked Phoebe's jaw line. "The tension right here," he quietly uttered.

Phoebe's jaw loosened as Cole's thumb carressed her face. She could feel all of her sanity fly the window. But, she didn't know this man. How could she possibly be falling for some random, sexy guy she just happened to meet on a blind date? For all she knew, he could only be posing as the ADA. She slightly pulled away from Cole's touch.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners?" Cole said softly. "Lets talk and get to know each other over dinner, shall we?"  
**XXX**

**Authors Notes: Ok, this is my first fic so go a little easy on me. Give constructive critism on what I can improve. I would highly appreciate it. :) Also, I would like to thank Christine Ruud for helping me with the idea for the story. Please review. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, chapter 2. I kinda thought of this while I was chowing on ramen noodles and half of a Baby Ruth. It took forever to get this on here. I feel that it can be better, but let's see what you guys think. Thanks for the reviews, by the way!!

* * *

Phoebe and Cole pulled up in front of the manor. "Here we are, 1329 Prescott Street," Cole said, turning to Phoebe whose focus was on the manor. "Did you have a good time?" Cole asked drawing Phoebe's attention.

"Yeah, I had fun," she replied. "Thanks for the date, and thanks for not being a deranged, psycho stalker."

Cole snickered. "No problem."

Silence fell over the car. Phoebe felt awkward as she turned to get out of the car. "Well, bye then."

"Phoebe, wait!!" Cole called. Phoebe eagerly turned to face Cole. "Do you…..kiss on the first date?" he asked sheepishly.

Phoebe smiled. "Well, it depends on if I like the guy or not."

"Do you like me?"

Without saying anything, Phoebe leaned in to kiss Cole. It was a soft, warm kiss that Cole responded to. He actually enjoyed it. He certainly felt a spark between them. _Don't forget your purpose here,_ he thought as he broke the kiss. "Thanks," he said.

"No problem," Phoebe replied as she exited the car.

Cole reached into his jacket pocket. "Here's my card," Cole said as he handed Phoebe the card. "The home number's on the back."

"Wow, you come prepared, don't you?"

"Well, one must be prepared when you find a beautiful and charming lady like you." Cole was so smooth. He was suave and dapper. He was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. "Are we on for Friday?"

"Yeah, at six. Where to?"

"My sister's club, P3."

"Got it."

"Good night, Cole Turner. It was a pleasure meeting you and I was charmed by your personality."

_I'm sure you were,_ he thought, _And you're charmed every other time._

Phoebe blew Cole a kiss and went into the manor.

Cole sighed and sat back in his seat. He rubbed his eye lids. He glanced at his shadow in the passenger seat. "The triad would want a report. Go." With that his shadow was gone.

**XXX**

"I'm home!!" Phoebe called as she burst through the door.

"Hey, Pheebs, how did it go?" Piper asked from the living room.

"It was wonderful. I met the ADA. He was so hot!!"

Piper smiled. "You go, Pheebs."

"Hey," Prue called. "How was it?"

"I had a great time. I met a hot guy, a lawyer."

"The ADA," Piper added happily.

"All right, Phoebe," Prue cheered with a smile. "Did you get another date?"

"Yeah, we're going to P3 on Friday. I'm gonna see if he can get his groove on." Phoebe yawned spontaneously. " Appearantly, I'm tired, so I'm going to bed. Good night!!" Phoebe disappeared up the stairs.

"I hope she's ready for just about anything to happen," Prue worried.

"Prue, you worry way too much," Piper pointed out.

"Actually, I worry just the right amount." Prue crossed her arms. "I'm just...looking out for her."  
**XXX**

**So, there it is. If there's anything else I can do that I'm not thinking of, tell me okay? And of course, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Phoebe and Piper entered Star Bucks and stood in the line.

"What do you plan to do for your wed—uhh….rutabaga?" Phoebe inquired. Piper was getting married to Leo, but they had to be secretive about it.

"I don't know. I can't find any decent spells, but I've been looking through some Martha Stewart magazines."

"An ancient compilation of spells and witchcraft can't help us and you think Martha Stewart can?"

"Well, you were the one who wanted to know!!"

"Ding, ding!!" Cole called as he walked toward Phoebe and Piper, "Back to your corners."

"Cole!!" Phoebe called, surprised to see him.

"Phoebe…." Cole said, replying to Phoebe's call, "….and …?"

"Uhhh…." Phoebe had forgotten her sister's name.

"Piper." Piper chimed.

"Yeah, Piper…" Phoebe said. "Assistant District Attorney, we have got to stop meeting like this."

"You'd better be careful or a guy might think he's being followed."

Phoebe started to laugh. "_You'd _better be careful or a girl might think that her sister's getting a really cheesy pick-up line," Piper warned. Phoebe's smile immediately dropped.

"So, anyway, did you come to the other side of town just to get coffee or did you have any other plans?" Phoebe asked eager to hear his answer.

"Actually I had plans to bump into another blind date over at the Gas n' Sips." Cole smiled.

Phoebe chuckled. "Cute," she said.

"If you think I'm cute now, wait 'til Friday," Cole whispered in her ear.

Phoebe felt a chill run down her spine when Cole put his mouth to her ear. His warm breath floated across her skin, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to rise in response. She stood, frozen in that one spot.

"Yeah, ok," Piper said, snapping Phoebe back to reality, "It was nice to meet you Mr…."

"Turner," Cole said as her stuck out his hand, "Cole Turner."

"Well, it was nice to meet you Mr. Turner," Piper said as she shook Cole's hand, "but we have to run."

"But, Piper, what about our coffee that we just happen to be standing in line for?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh yeah, let's go get it," Piper said, "in another Star Bucks." With that, Piper dragged a smiling and waving Phoebe out of the coffee shop.

"Bye Phoebe," Cole said and then mouthed "Call me."

**XXX**

"Piper, what was that for?" Phoebe whined as they got in the jeep.

"Your goo goo eyes were annoying." Piper said as she started the car.

"That's how you look when you're with Leo. Imagine how it must be for me."

"Ha ha ha," Piper laughed sarcastically.

"Wasn't he hot?" Phoebe jingled excitedly.

"Hot for you maybe. He's not exactly my type."

"That's because you're only interested in old guys who fought in World War II."

Piper punched Phoebe in the shoulder before she drove off. "Well, he seemed decent enough. I wonder what Prue will think."

Phoebe shrugged. "I don't really care what Prue thinks. She'll just have to learn to live with it."

**XXX**

Cole got his coffee and exited the Star Bucks. He wondered what is was about Phoebe that attracted him. He was a demon, and demons didn't fall in love. Cole let out a heavy sigh. "What spell did she cast on me? What the hell did she do to me, dammit?!" He glared at a woman who awkwardly stared at him. He shook his head and walk to his car, sipping his coffee on the way.

**A/N: Well, there it is. I know it took long. Really long. I had like a serious case of writer's block for this story and I was too busy writing an original story. Anyway, I decided to get my lazy butt on the computer and post this chapter. I hope you guys like it. Thanks for the previous reviews. I really appreciate them. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Key word is TRY.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, guys!! Your friendly neighborhood Wolf Emmpress here. Ok. After digging deep inside myself, I managed to pull this out. I hope you all enjoy. ;)

Oh yeah. Sadly we have to do this disclaimer thing. Sucks that I don't own Charmed or Cole and Phoebe would've been married. x3

* * *

"Where is he, Phoebe?" Prue asked anxiously. She and Phoebe sat in the VIP booth at P3. Piper was serving drinks and Leo was dealing with one of his other charges.

"He's coming. I hope," Phoebe said as she peeked over the many heads at the staircase.

"May I ask who you're looking for?" Phoebe heard a masculine voice say.

"Cole," she gasped.

"Phoebe." He turned his gaze at Prue. "Another sister, I presume."

"Yeah. Cole, this is my eldest sister, Prue. Prue, Cole"

"It's very nice to meet you, Prue," Cole said, shaking Prue's hand.

"Likewise."

"Ok," Cole said as he turned back to Phoebe, "You wanna dance?"

"Sure," Phoebe said as she jumped up.

"I must warn you, though, I'm not much of a dancer, so please don't blow up on me if I step on your foot."

Phoebe giggled. She dragged Cole out to the dance floor where people were dancing to jumpy rave music. Phoebe started to dance while Cole looked at her, confused. He smiled nervously and tried to copy the bouncing and swaying movements Phoebe made.

Phoebe smiled. "See? You're dancing."

"I don't feel like I'm dancing," Cole confessed with a grin. "I feel incredibly self-concious right now."

"Try not to." Phoebe grabbed Cole's hands. She felt them become tense in hers. "Loosen up."

Cole relaxed a bit and listened to the complicated beat of the music. He eventually started to sway to the tempo.

"You're a better dancer than you give yourself credit for, you know," Phoebe said as the song ended. A slow song then started to play. Phoebe glanced up at Cole's seemingly nervous gaze. "Do you mind if I...?"

"No, not at all."

Phoebe cautiously wrapped her arms around Cole's neck. She looked up into his restlessly shifting, bluish-green eyes. They finally settled on Phoebe's chocolate ones.

She smiled nervously and laid her head on his chest. The steady sound of his heart beat soothed her. It could put her to sleep if she wasn't standing.

Cole shook his head, trying to clear it. _Don't fall for your target, _he thought to himself, _The underworld will have your head._ He spotted his shadow in the cluttered confusion of the dance floor. It looked at him, waiting for a command. Cole nodded his head and the shadow went straight to the Triad. Cole then heaved a heavy sigh. Phoebe looked at him apologetically. "What wrong?" Cole asked.

"Was my head on your chest disturbing you?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh, no, no. I was just savoring how good it felt."

Phoebe smiled and put her head back down on Cole's chest. Cole took his hand and tilted Phoebe's head up to him. His gaze was relentless as he read her desires. He slowly leaned in and rested his lips on hers. His tongue flicked out as if to taste her. She tasted like cherries. Phoebe turned stiff as she waited for Cole to kiss her. All he did, though, was lick and tease. He opened his mouth and pushed his tongue between Phoebe's lips. They parted, allowing Cole access. She kissed him lustfully, but felt a bit of passion sparking between them. Suddenly, she gasped and then had a premonition.

_Phoebe saw herself and Cole in his car. They had just come from a date and they weren't infront of the manor. It was an apartment buliding of some sort. They went up the stairs and into the an apartment. Cole sat on the bed and Phoebe sat on his lap. They started kissing and eventually started to shed colthes. Everything from there escalated._

Phoebe snapped back to reality, dazed.

_Focus Belthazor. Don't fall for the witch._

Cole broke the kiss before he got too carried away. He faked a smile for Phoebe that made her get goosebumps. All she could do was lie her head back on his chest and sway with him to the music.

**XXX**

"Prue, what are you looking at?" Piper asked as she took a seat next to her older sister.

"Those two," she said, inclining her head toward Cole and Phoebe, "over there, dancing. That Cole guy makes me feel a little uneasy. I'm going to keep my eyes on them." Prue squinted as Phoebe and Cole kissed. "They seem to moving a little fast in this 'relationship'."

Piper peeked over at the couple. "Chill out, Prue. I've never seen you so uptight before. Why are you so protective?"

"My maternal witch instincts kicked in from the time Phoebe said he was a lawyer. I'm just gonna watch him closely."

Piper shrugged. "I don't sense anything wrong with him."

"Maybe you don't, but I do."

**XXX**

The slow song had ended and Phoebe and Cole exited the dance floor. They made their way to the bar. Piper was back at the bar serving drinks.

"Hey, Piper!"

"Hey, Phoebe, Cole, what's up?"

"We just came for a couple of drinks. I'll have a sparkling water and..." Phoebe looked at Cole.

"Uh, martini, shaken, not stirred."

Piper gave Cole a stink eye while Phoebe giggled.

"Do you always order your drinks like that?" Phoebe asked, still giggling.

"No. Only when I'm trying to impress a beautiful lady that I'm interested in."

Phoebe blushed. "Well, umm, that's incredibly cute."

"I told that I get cuter. Remember?"

"Yeah. You were right."

"I know." Cole smiled while Piper set his and Phoebe's drinks down and stalked off. "Is your sister always annoyed or in a bad mood?"

"No...I don't know what's wrong. She's usaully quite peachy. Ok, not peachy, but not always in a bad mood. She must've had a bad day today and taking out her frustrations on her sister's dates."

Cole laughed loudly, causing Phoebe to blush even more.

"Phoebe," he called, "Why are you so red?"

"Red? What are you talking about?"

"You're blushing so much that you look like an apple." Cole gently placed his hand on Phoebe's hot cheek. She froze. Cole felt her tense under his touch. "Loosen up, Phoebe. Relax. You don't have to be nervous around me, I don't bite." A smirk curved at the edges of his lips as he gently stroked her skin.

Phoebe stared at his hand. It was incredibly soothing. She felt right.

"You know something, Phoebe?" he whispered in her ear, making his warm breath slide across her neck, "I really like you. You intrigue me. If you like, would you be intrested in seeing me more often?"

Phoebe hesitated. She was slightly dazed by the beautiful sound of Cole's velvet voice ringing in her ear. "Y-Yes," she finally whispered, her voice cracked. She cleared her throat. "Yes, I would like that."

Cole's smile widened. "Thank you." He kissed her gently on her cheek and rose up off the bar stool. "I have to go. Big case in the morning. I'll see you later." Cole left.

Phoebe sat there, dazed. She swore Cole moved in slow motion as he left. She knew that she was interested in him, but that premonition she had told her even more.

**A/N: So.....what do you think? Is it good, is it bad, did you wish you were Phoebe? Tell me your thoughts when you're REVIEWING. I'll try to post the next chapter soon. And one more thing I forgot to mention. For those of you who tried anonymous REVIEWS and didn't get through, I enabled the anonymous REVIEWS and you can now REVIEW. Laterz!!! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

OK. I know this took a while to post, but I been struggling with this idea for a while and I didn't want to post just anything. I actually care about my fans. :) Anyway, just tell me what you think about it in a **REVIEW**. I've been having problems with getting reviews on here. PLEASE review for me. Don't make me have to get down on my knees. .

Enough with the begging. Umm, anyway, have fun with this chapter until I post the next one. ;)

* * *

Cole opened the front door of his apartment. He went straight to his bed and flopped down on it. In the corner of his eye, he spotted his shadow messenger standing impatiently with crossed arms. Cole sat up.

"What?" he asked.

The shadow shrugged and started to tap its foot.

Cole glared at it. "Why are you always in such a hurry to go to the Triad. Every step I take is a report, isn't it?"

The shadow simply nodded its head.

"Didn't you go to the Triad already for the night?"

The shadow nodded again.

Cole let out an exasperated sigh. He shook his head and rolled his eyes as he wondered how he got into a situation where he had to deal with such an impatient creature. "Ok, I'll give you a report. Tell them that I'm getting closer to the youngest one. She's letting her guard down. The eldest, however, is a little harder to deal with. It will be difficult to gain her trust. I'll keep working on the youngest and eventually dispose of the Charmed Ones. Go on."

The shadow hastily disappeared.

"Jackass," Cole quietly muttered. He sighed again and fell back. He stared at the ceiling, thinking about Phoebe and the date that night. The way her lips tasted. The way she made him dance. The shade of red she turned when she blushed. That kiss. His running thoughts froze on that passionate, lustful kiss. He liked the way Phoebe's tongue begged to dance with his. He liked the way she grabbed at the back of his head so she could be closer to him. Yet, he scorned himself for liking these things the witch did to him.

"Damn her."

Cole looked to his left at his nightstand. Next to the lamp sat an atheme with a black leather hilt. He picked it up and held it in front of him. "I know what I must do, and I need to do it before I fall even deeper into this spell."

Cole watched his reflection in the atheme. His face looked like it was carved out of stone. The stern expression reminded him of who he was, or at least who he was supposed to be. A demon, sent to kill the strongest threat to his people, the Charmed Ones. Unfortunately for him, he didn't feel like himself at the moment. He felt...human.

He shook his head clear of his thoughts and closed his eyes as he put the atheme down. "You can't keep thinking like Cole Turner. Think like Belthazor. Stick to the plan."

**A/N: Ok. Short, I know, but I really felt like I had to post this as a chapter by itself. Tell me what you think about Cole's inner struggle. Tell me if you want to make him feel all better by giving a sweet, little kiss or two. ;) I know I want to. Heh, heh, heh. Anyway, back to my world. Oh, and remember, REVIEWS AWAY!! **


End file.
